Jealousy
by Ana. Sly. Up. One
Summary: E ele tinha ciúmes.


Ronald Weasley poderia dizer que á primeira vista, não gostara de Hermione Granger. Ela era arrogante e sempre mantinha o nariz empinado e o ego inflado por conhecimentos adquiridos através das horas e horas que passava lendo.

E a primeira coisa da qual sentiu ciúmes foram os livros. Os malditos livros que ela nunca largava e que a ajudavam tanto. Ela os _acariciava_. Oh, sim, o jeito que ela passava os dedos sobre a capa dos livros, o modo quase _amoroso_ como os olhava, apertando-os contra o peito com força. E quando ela deixava de olhá-lo, deixava de falar com ele, de _implicar _com ele por causa dos livros, tinha vontade de queimá-los. Um por um. Afinal, o que é que ela não sabia? Talvez os livros não fizessem tanta falta assim...

O ciúme deu uma brecha quando se descobriu mais interessado em saber sobre a pedra filosofal do que em acabar com os livros dela.

No segundo ano, ela continuava com os livros, mas não com tanto afinco como antes. Hermione, Harry e ele eram melhores amigos agora, praticamente inseparáveis. E ela dividia seu tempo entre os livros e Harry e _ele_. E quando ela foi petrificada, Ron percebeu que os livros não a ajudavam em tudo, e passou a não ter ciúmes deles.

O terceiro ano foi relativamente tranqüilo. Sentia que ela escondia algo, além de ela aparecer ao seu lado nas aulas quando ele tinha certeza de que ela não havia entrado na sala.

Dizem que depois da tempestade, vem a calmaria. _Ledo engano_.

O quarto ano fora horrível. Cruel. Sádico.

_Viktor Krum. _O melhor apanhador do mundo. E o maior _filho da puta _também.

Ele estava tentando usar Hermione. E ela era indefesa, não sabia o quão _pervertido_ ele era. E ele estava enganando a todos, até mesmo Harry a quem Ron sempre considerara inteligente.

Mas a _ele _aquele filhote de trasgo não enganava.

Tentou alertar a amiga, que como sempre, brigou com ele, além de ter dito algumas coisas sem sentido. _Ou que ele fingia não ter sentido._

No quinto ano, ambos se tornaram monitores juntos. E Ron ficou feliz. E ajudaram a fundar a _Armada de Dumbledore_. Hermione lhe fizera passar por maus bocados naquele ano. Quase fora atingida por uma maldição da morte, mas não escapou de ficar gravemente ferida por alguma maldição que somente aqueles ordinários comensais ou gente da laia deles deviam usar. Depois de se recuperar, ela passou a se isolar, estudando para os malditos NOMs. E Ron tinha vontade de arrancar os cabelos ao pensar que ainda haveria os NIEMs. _Ou _fazer algo humanamente impossível para acabar com aqueles exames de uma vez. Tinha certeza que mal a veria no sétimo ano. E não gostava daquilo. Sentia ciúmes desses exames infernais.

No sexto ano, seus ciúmes foram blindados pelo veneno de Ginny, que cometera o ultraje de dizer que ele ficava esperando os patéticos beijos de Fleur.

Mas fizera os ciúmes voltarem com força total ao _também _dizer que Hermione _de fato_ tivera um caso com Krum. Se lembraria de queimar o autógrafo dele.

E Lilá o ajudou a mostrar para a irmã quem é que ficava esperando beijos de quem.

A garota grudava nele querendo beijos e mais beijos. Ele não agüentava mais beijar. Pelo menos não _ela_.

E depois de Krum, veio Cormac Mclaggen. Tão desprezível quanto o búlgaro. Mas Hermione estava de olhos bem abertos quanto ao primeiro e Ron não precisara interferir. _Não que estivesse indisposto a fazer isso._

No sétimo ano, Ron se livrara dos NIEMs, mas tivera que enfrentar coisa muito pior. Abandonaram Hogwarts á procura das Horcruxes. Tiveram inúmeras brigas, e não se lembrava do motivo que acarretara a maioria delas. Mas se lembrava _muito bem_ de como ela ficara babando por Viktor Krum. _Novamente_.

_O odiava_. Será que se lançasse um Crúcio nele haveria algum problema? Afinal de contas, quem iria culpá-lo? Viktor Krum era um completo imbecil. Quase no nível do Malfoy. E isso era _realmente_ imbecil.

Em algum momento, sentiu que Harry e Hermione não eram seus amigos. Que não havia motivo para ficar com eles. Que ambos não gostavam dele, e antes de pensar assim, e se perguntar por que diabos abandonara Hogwarts á favor deles, desconfiara do relacionamento dela com Harry. Os dois pareciam ser mais do que amigos. Talvez Rita Skeeter estivesse certa. Talvez Harry e Hermione tivessem algo. Desde aquela época.

Quando voltou, o maldito medalhão lhe mostrou seu pior pesadelo. Ela e Harry estavam _juntos_. E assim como ela, sua família também preferia Harry. Escutou as explicações de Harry, dividido entre o que o amigo e companheiro de anos dizia, e o que o medalhão dizia, eco do que vinha em seu coração.

Depois de se decidir pelo amigo, ele lhe contou algo que fez o ciúme parar de queimar em seu peito. Hermione realmente chorara depois que ele foi embora?

Não pensou em bajulá-la quando se lembrou dos elfos domésticos. Mas a história toda do **F.A.L.E **tinha tido algum efeito. _Impossível não ter_.

E quando ela se jogou em cima dele e quase o machucou com a força que colou os lábios aos seus, ele soube que todo e qualquer ciúme seria bobagem. Dos livros, de Viktor Krum, dos NOMs, de Mclaggen, de Harry, e de qualquer coisa que aparecesse no caminho dela. Soube que Hermione tinha o coração grande o suficiente para gostar de todos eles. Não que ele quisesse que ela gostasse de Krum ou de Mclaggen. E de Harry, restrição á amizade, por favor. Ron gostava de estar são. E gostava de Harry também.

Isso se confirmou quando se casou com ela, e Harry e Ginny foram os padrinhos. E ela gostava de toda a família Weasley, e colocara dois deles no mundo, e mesmo com mais duas pessoas á quem cuidar e amar, ela não o deixara de lado, e continuara amando-o da mesma maneira, senão mais. E já se fora o tempo que Ron se sentia inseguro quanto a Hermione.

E não havia mais o ciúme.

- _Hermione, aquele homem está olhando demais para você. _

_- Ronald, ele não está olhando para mim... _

_- Como é que você sabe que ele não está olhando? Você estava olhando para ele também_?

_- Por Merlin, quem vê pensa que eu sou a mulher mais linda do mundo! Deixe disso, por favor!_

_- Depois que aqueles dentões seus diminuíram você ficou ótima, sim!_

_- Dentões?_

Rose e Hugo observaram os pais iniciarem mais uma discussão e se perguntaram se poderia haver um casal mais brigão... E mais apaixonado.


End file.
